


Amazed

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-21
Updated: 2000-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby take their relationship to the next level.





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: CJ and Toby take their relationship to the next level.

Author's Note: The title of this story comes from the song "Amazed" by Lonestar. It is the property of Lonestar and their record label. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

CJ glanced over at Toby during the long Transatlantic flight back from Italy. He was asleep. She slipped her left hand into his, and laid her head against his shoulder. They were coming back from a G-8 Summit in Venice. It had been a very eventful week for the staff, and a very busy one. But they had been able to get a little down time. One afternoon, CJ and Toby were able to have some time off together.

**************************************

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Toby said as he and CJ were walking in Venice.

"Why? Would you rather be moping around in your hotel room?"

"Yes."

"Okay." CJ said and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're going to regret doing that when it makes the papers." Toby laughed.

"The press lost interest in us long ago." CJ said.

"We could take a ride on a gondola." Toby said as they reached one of the cities many canals.

"Are you trying to be romantic, Toby Ziegler?" CJ teased.

"Yes."

"I like the idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby lightly caressed CJ's face as they were sitting in the gondola "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." CJ said and kissed his cheek.

"We can now say we did something romantic while in Venice."

"Yeah, and it was your idea. Of course I did have to persuade you to leave your hotel room."

"Yeah." Toby said and kissed her. "Look at me CJ." Toby said after a minute.

"What?" CJ asked as she sat up.

"No, just look at me." Toby said.

"Okay." CJ replied.

"I love you. In the last year and a half you have become the most important person in my life." As he was saying this he reached into his pocket and took something out. He then reached and took her left hand. "I'm not doing a very eloquent job of this, but what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

"You want me to marry you?" CJ said softly.

"Yeah."

"What if I want you to marry me?"

"CJ, I think the point of a marriage is that we would marry each other."

"Yeah that's true." CJ said as she touched her hand to his cheek. She then leaned closer to him, and rested her forehead on his. "And the answer is yes. I will marry you, Toby."

"Since you are going to marry me, then I assume I will marry you." Toby laughed.

"I should hope so." CJ laughed.

"I love you." Toby said and kissed her.

"I love you too. And aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"My engagement ring."

"You mean this." Toby said as he showed her the jewelry box.

"Yes, that."

He opened the box and showed her the diamond solitaire which was inside. He then took the ring from the box, took her hand, and slipped it on her finger.

CJ said her head against Toby's shoulder, and he put his arm around her and pulled her against him. "I just thought of something." CJ said.

"What, sweetheart?"

"That we can tell our children that their father proposed to their mother in a gondola in Venice."

"They'll probably think that their father was terribly romantic."

"They would be correct." CJ said.

*********************************************

Toby was still asleep when CJ woke up. She looked at her watch and realized she had not been asleep for long.

"Hey, CJ." Josh said quietly as he sat down across from here.

"Where exactly are we?" CJ asked.

"Somewhere around the Azores." Josh replied.

"So we still have a few hours to go."

"Yeah." Josh replied. "I don't think I've told you, but congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I hope both of you will be happy."

"Oh, I think we will be."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, CJ felt Toby's lightly kiss the top of her head. "I see you are awake." She whispered.

"Yeah, I am now." Toby said taking her left hand in his.

"When are we going to do this?"

"Get married?"

"Yeah."

"Whenever you want to."

"Okay. How about December 1?"

"Why December?"

"Because I don't want to wait until spring." CJ replied.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The months after that flew by quickly. CJ and Toby were able to find a larger apartment that they both liked and would be moving into it as soon as they got back from their honeymoon. They would be taking three weeks off for that. CJ still had no idea where they were going. Toby had decided to surprise her. Everything was ready for the wedding.

However a couple of weeks before the wedding, CJ started feeling ill. She joked with Toby that it was just nerves. When she was still sick a week later, she went to the doctor. She told Toby that the doctor said she was fine.

"What are you doing here?" CJ asked when she opened the door to her apartment on the night before their wedding.

"I wanted to see you." Toby said simply.

"Is that wise?" CJ laughed.

"It's not midnight yet."

"No, it's not. Come in."

"I thought you'd never let me come in."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny."

"I thought so."

"So you wanted to see me?" CJ asked.

"Yes, I did." Toby said and kissed her.

"That's a little more than seeing." CJ said.

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"Good." Toby said pulling her closer to him. They stood in each other's arms for a long time. Then finally CJ pulled away.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said and quickly left.

Toby sat down on the couch and waited for her to come back. The apartment was almost empty were she had packed many of her things up. His apartment looked much the same as hers. Their things would be moved into the new apartment while they were away. A couple of minutes later, CJ came back into the room. She sat down beside him, and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Toby asking softly.

"Yeah. Wait a minute how did you know I was sick?"

"I could hear you."

"Oh."

"I thought you said that the doctor had told you that you were fine?"

"I am."

"Then why are you sick?"

"Nerves."

"I don't believe you. It's something else."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Are you planning to tell me what it is?"

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"I really am fine Toby. But there is something."

"Which would be what?"

"Toby do you remember what I said to you in Venice just after you proposed?"

"Something about our children I think."

"Well we're not going to have to wait as long on the children as we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant." CJ said.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Since last week. I was going to tell you tomorrow night."

"We're going to have a baby?" Toby asked in amazement.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby."

Toby pulled CJ back into his arms. "Do you know how happy this makes me?"

"I would assume that it is making you very happy?"

"Yes, it is." Toby said lightly caressing her stomach. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm very happy. I didn't think this would happen so soon."

"What have the doctors said about you traveling?"

"It's fine. We can still go to wherever you were planning to take me."

"Good."

"Toby, it's 11:45."

"Are you saying I should leave?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Just before he reached the door, Toby put his arms around her again. "I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you too." CJ said and kissed him.

"Goodnight." Toby whispered.

"Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy?" Toby asked as they were dancing the next day at their wedding reception.

"Ecstatically." CJ replied.

"So am I." Toby said as his hand lightly caressed her stomach.

"You know if you don't stop that, everyone is going to know."

"I don't really care if they do. Do you?"

"No, not really. I love you."

"I love you too." Toby said and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are we going?" CJ asked as they were leaving for the airport.

"The airport."

"I know that. What is our final destination?" CJ asked.

"Paris."

"Paris, why did you decide Paris?"

"Because I proposed to you in Venice, and I thought the only way I could top that was to go to Paris on our honeymoon."

"Okay."

Toby glanced over at CJ and noticed that she had closed her eyes. "Tired?" He asked.

"A little bit."

"You should sleep then."

"I can sleep on the plane."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby moved quickly to help CJ out of the car when they reached the airport. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll probably sleep the entire time on the plane." CJ said.

"That's okay."

"Of course we'll see the sights while we're in Paris." CJ said.

"Personally I wasn't really planning to leave the hotel suite." Toby whispered in her ear.

CJ leaned closer to him, and put her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby said.

The end.

  

  


End file.
